


Confessed

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6825262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Confessed

Five times Clint admits his feeelings for Natasha to Steve and one time Nat does


End file.
